To Find A Lost Soul
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Kagome has become obsessed with the ouija board in hopes of finding her brother Sota. What she gets is an annoying dog demon who is determined not to leave.
1. Chapter 1

It started out of boredom. A few young girls hanging out, no money, and no cars to go places. All they had was their imagination and dolls but there's just so much you can do with lifeless toys. Kagome remembers laying their with her friends on the living room floor, trying to brainstorm something new to do. It wasn't long before one of the girls suggested the Ouija board.

That was the first time.

Nothing happened. They ended up disappointed and decided to go outside to play. When she had come home and her mother asked what she did at her friends, she told them about the Ouija board and how it was suppose to summon spirits but it did nothing. Her grandfather who was listening came in with his eyes wide and livid. He told her that she should never play with the 'cursed' Ouija board. That it opens portals for demons from hell to come through.

Kagome tried to explain that it didn't work. It was just a child's game but her grandfather pressed the issue. 'It is dangerous' he said. It only brings misfortune. Maybe it was fact that her grandfather was so serious about it, or maybe that it was forbidden that she started to regain a interest in the Ouija board.

Kagome's grandfather had always been knowledgeable in spirits and demons. Everyday he would tell her something new that her mother would dismiss as 'his tales'. Things like how she should never stare into mirrors too long and how she should never take anything from yard sales because you never know what 'history' an item has.

Even though her mother always told her that her grandfather was just strange, in her young mind she couldn't help but think that what he was saying was fascinating. It made her imagination run wild. The more her grandfather put limits on her, the more Kagome wanted to break them, just to see if the things he said would happen. She wanted to see the spirits he talked about and wanted to feel this 'spiritual power' that her grandfather has.

As she grew older, she seek her grandfather out and asked him questions about the spirits and the underworld. He was delighted to tell her everything. Like how he use to be an exorcist, how he saw the spirit of a boy that had died in his old home, and even how he wrote a book on fighting demonic energy.

On her 12th birthday her grandfather gave her a chain that had 'spiritual power'. He gave it to her with this soft smile while he said 'This chain will protect you from anything dark. Keep it with you at all times.'

Kagome never took the chain off. It made her feel powerful and loved. She respected her grandfather and he gladly read to her about spirits. She was his disciple he would say with a joking smile. Kagome took it serious though. She listened to her grandfather and didn't break his rules even though she wanted to.

That all changed when her little brother Sota died. It had happened so suddenly. It was on his 12th birthday when Sota decided he wanted to go to the beach to celebrate it. Kagome worked hard with her mother to cook Sota a feast of his favorite foods. They traveled for five hours to get to the closest beach. They ate and then Sota was pulling her by the hand to get in the water with him. He wanted to swim. She told him to wait. She wanted to let her stomach rest. She watched as he got into the water without her...She remembers smiling and thinking how strange it was that he was already 12.

One minute he was there, the next he wasn't. There was no scream. No struggle. He was gone and in place there was a cloud of red. The next thing Kagome knew they were screaming about a shark and for everyone to get out of the water.

She just sat there. Her eyes still staring where her brother was like she thought he would just pop up and start to cry when he heard there was a shark. He's awfully afraid of them. He would run to his big sister for comfort. He never popped up. Kagome didn't accept it either.

She sat there for a very long time and it took her sobbing mother to get her up. Kagome remembers just sitting in the car and saying 'why are we leaving? We have to get Sota. We can't leave without Sota.' It took a few days before Kagome cried. It took a few days to hit her. When it finally sunk in, she was eating dinner. It was just her mother and grandfather eating with her. There was that empty space next to her. Taunting her.

She left her food, went into her brothers untouched room, laid in his bed, hugged the stuffed cat he always slept with and wept.

The despair was great but Kogame was not broken. Not like her mother was. Once she accepted his death, she couldn't accept not doing anything. She had to talk to him again. She had to have her brother. That shark may have killed her brother but Sota wasn't gone. He couldn't be gone. If she's learned anything from her grandfather it's that life goes on.

Without her grandfather knowing she had bought her own Ouija board. Day after day she would play with it, calling to Sota, wanting to talk to him again. She even went to the library to find more books about spirits and contacting them. All her effort came up short. She never got a response from Sota, or any spirit for that mater.

The first time was because of curiosity and boredom. Now it's out of desperation and she can't stop. It's become a habit, an obsession. She can't stop trying to contact Sota. She can't let him rest and she knows what she's doing could cause more harm than good but...just one last time. She wants to hear his voice and hold him. She wants to tell him that she's sorry she didn't get in the water with him. That she wasn't there with him when he died.

There's a part of her that doubts that her grandfather has any sense. That everything he told her was a lie. Surely if the Ouija board was as dangerous as he said it was, something would have happened by now. Nothing has. She pushes this doubt to the back of her mind. If she doubts it, then that means she doubts there's spirits...She doubts that Sota is out there and she can't doubt that.

So she continues to play with the board. No one knows of her deeds. She hasn't told her friends, and she certainly hasn't told her grandfather. Her mother is dealing with Sota's death in her own way. Sota isn't something they talk about. But all she wants to do is talk about Sota.

No one dare touch his room. Which is where Kagome does all of her Ouija board practices. She is sure she's the only one who still goes in there. This night is different though. This night has gotten her to reflect on her actions and how the fruit of her work seems to be in vain.

Because this night she can't get into Sota's room to play with the Ouija board. Kagome, age 17, tried to get into her brother's room only to find that her mother was in there. It was late at night and she appeared to be sleeping in his bed. Kagome can't do it in there but there's no way she would be able to get any sleep if she didn't try to contact Sota.

So that is why now, as she reflects on all of this, she is setting up the board in her room. Kagome has never done it in her room but since she hasn't gotten much luck in Sota's room it probably doesn't matter where she is. She moves about her room silently, skilled from doing this so much at the late hours of the night. She grabs her black and white candles candles and lights them, adjusting them in a circle around herself and the board. They burn with a stillness that she's use to.

"I have to admit it is a bit strange doing it in here..." She muses as she turns off the lights and sits down in the circle. She takes a deep breath before she puts her hands on the board. She glances around the darkness for a moment, the light from the fire illuminating her face. She takes another deep breath. "Sota are you there?" no response. "Sota...or if any spirit is here, let me know." Nothing. "Sota...talk to me.." Silence. "If anyone is there...please talk to me." Her hands don't move.

"I just...I just need answers." No one will talk to her. So she will talk. Like she always does. "...I'm looking for my brother Sota. If anyone is listening, please interact with me. I need to know someone is there..." Nothing happens.

"...My brother died a year ago. He was eaten by a shark on his birthday. He wanted me to get into the water but I had told him no..." She doesn't know why she's going so into it now. Saying it hurts. "Don't you see?...Don't you get it?" She feels her eyes water and her hands shake. "Please..." Her voice cracks. "I miss him."

Her words hang heavy in the air. She swallows and thinks that maybe she should start cleaning up-

"Ah!" Kagome's eyes widen when the piece she was holding is jerked forward roughly. She certainly didn't do that. Kagome's surprise soon turns to excitement, she can feel her heart beating faster, a hope in her chest.

"Is someone there?!" Kagome says with a bit too much enthusiasm. She almost squeals in delight when the piece moves to say 'yes'. Its movements are jerky. "Are you Sota?" Kagome holds her breath only to yelp when it's shoved over to 'no.' "oh...Well that's okay. Thank you for responding to me! Who are you?" She adjust herself, noticing how the air has gotten quite cold.

This is amazing. She's never been so excited in her life. Her grandfather was right! Spirits are real! All her work wasn't in vain! This may not be Sota but it gives her hope that she can reach him.

Kagome brightens when she realizes that the spirit is now spelling something out, using the piece. Maybe it's spelling out its name! She licks her lips as she reads the letters out loud it lands on.

"S. H. U. T. U.P." It stops. She stares at the board for a while before her eyebrows furrow. "...Shut up? Did you just tell me to shut up?" the piece jerks to 'yes.'

Well. It seems the first spirit she's found is a very rude one. "That's not very nice." She glares at the board. "I was just asking who you are! Why did you tell me to shut up?" The piece starts to move quickly again. So she reads the letters out loud.

"Y.O.U.R.E.A.N.N.O.N.Y.I.N.G." She process all the letters. "Well I'm sorry I'm annoying!" She feels her eyebrow twitch. "I'm just trying to get a hold of my brother! You know what? I was happy that you contacted me but now I wish you never did. You're not helpful at all. You just want to insult me."

"T.O.O B.A.D." It starts to move around quickly again. "A.L.L Y.O.U. D.I.D. W.A.S W.A.K.E M.E. UP." It jerks. "S.T.U.P.I.D"

"Hey don't call me stupid!" Kagome doesn't really know how to react. She's never gotten a response. She wasn't expecting the first spirit to be a butt head. By the way its acting...maybe it's a child spirit? She didn't wake the spirit up...but do spirits sleep? Kagome's anger leaves her as she's taken over by curiosity...that is till the spirit spells another 'stupid'.

"you know what? I don't have to take this. You're obviously not going to answer any of my questions. So why don't you just go away and back to sleep? I'd like to talk to someone who is more useful."

"I.A.M. U.S.E.F.U.L"

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Tell me where Sota is."

"N.O.T.T.E.L.L.I.N.G."

"Ha! That just proves you're useless!"

Kagome's eyes widen when the whole board shakes. She may have made it angry. "I.K.N.O.W.T.H.E.A.N.S.W.E.R"

"Then tell me."

"W.H.Y.W.O.U.L.D.I.T.E.L.L.Y.O.U. S.I.N.C.E I.M. U.S.E.L.E.S.S"

Kagome sighs. She really thinks that she may be talking with a child spirit. "...Okay, I'm sorry I called you useless. Could you please tell me where my brother is if you know?"

There's a pause. Then it moves to the 'no.'

Kagome feels like throwing the board. "What do you mean no?" It just goes to no again. "Ugh just go away! I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to someone else."

"T.H.E.R.E.I.S.O.N.L.Y.M.E." The board jerks. "T.O.U.G.H.L.U.C.K."

"That's it. I'm ending this. I know you're lying. You're not the only spirit here. Sota is out there. I will find him." It goes to the 'no.' "Oh yes. I will. Goodbye to you butt head spirit!" It jerks to 'no.' again but she's not having it. She pushes on the piece, biting her lip when there's a force keeping her from pushing it too goodbye. With all her strength she shoves it over to goodbye and the force leaves.

"Jeez...The first time I get a spirit..." She trails off. The spirit was a jerk but it wasn't all for nothing. She got a reaction. She can communicate with the dead. She will just have to keep trying till she finds a spirit that wants to help her or Sota. Kagome blows out all the candles and puts away the board carefully in the box before placing it under her bed.

She climbs into her bed and pulls the covers up. There's a chill that has been left from that spirit but she's not afraid. It almost brings her comfort. It's proof that it happened. She cuddles with her blanket and falls asleep not feeling the glowing yellow eyes that are staring at her from the darkness.

* * *

 **I'm new to the fandom and it's pretty late considering how old this anime is but here I am. This one is short but this is a story i've already been working on so you don't have to worry about it updating. I will also be working on my other stories so these are more to hold you off and entertain.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome wakes up feeling stiff. She feels as if she's slept the worse possible way. She groans and rolls out of bed, rubbing her eyes free of crusties. As she does most days, she half blindly gets herself dressed for school. When she's brushing her hair, staring into the mirror more than her grandfather would like she spots something on her floor. On most days she probably wouldn't have given it a second thought, especially since her mom is calling her down for breakfast.

But the fact it's the Ouija board makes her alert.

The Ouija board has been taken from under her bed and set up on the floor in the corner. The piece is resting on the no. Kagome's eyebrows furrow. Is it that child spirit? Without much thought she puts it away again and under her bed.

"Don't take it out from under the bed. I don't need my grandfather knowing I have it okay?" She puts her hands on her hips. She gets no response so she just leaves. This may be troublesome. She's never gotten a spirit before but she knows they're not suppose to linger. Did she do something wrong? She thought that all she had to do was say goodbye.

Kagome quickly forgets about the spirit once her mother places her plate filled with eggs and bacon in front of her. She gives her mom a smile that she returns. Kagome wants to ask her about sleeping in Sota's room but she feels like she shouldn't. It's good that her mother is acknowledging Sota once more.

Her grandfather walks in. His eyes narrow as he glances around before taking his seat slowly. "Is something wrong?" Kagome blinks at the old man.

"No. I just had an uneasy feeling all night. It's gone now." Her grandfather looks around as if he could see what's causing him the discomfort.

"Please don't talk about spirits." Her mother says weakly. Kagome closes her mouth. She knows she was going to say something but now she doesn't know what. She eats her food. Could her grandfather have sensed the spirit she contacted last night? He said it was gone now...So that's a good thing. Her grandfather really wasn't lying about his spiritual powers.

Kagome finishes her food and heads to school like every other day. She sits through classes and takes notes like a champ. It's always the same thing. If not for her friends, school would be a very boring place indeed.

"Man did you see how hot he looked? Seriously...I want some of that." One of her friends says excitedly after they just came out of gym, their last class.

"Me too! Can we share?" Another girl pipes up.

"No way get your own!"

"What do you think Kagome?" Kagome blinks and looks at her three friends that are staring at her with excitement. Ayumi is the one who asked.

"Huh?" she says dumbly.

"Weren't you listening?" Yuka and Eri sigh.

"No sorry." She gives them a sheepish smile. Truth be told she was thinking about tonight. She was thinking about Sota like she always is. Her friends and school can only take her away for so long. Then she's right back at it again.

"You're such a scatter brain you know that?" Yuka shakes her head. "Well..." She gets this weird smile on her face. "Lets talk about something more important anyway." She gets close. "Are you dating HoJo now?"

"What?"

"Don't lie to us Kagome. We say you talking to him after school." Eri says with a sly smile. "Come on! Tell us the details!"

"Oh...He was just giving me a charm to help me study for the test tomorrow." Kagome blinks when all her friends start to 'awww'

"He's such a nice guy! Kagome you really need to get on that!"

"I'm good for right now."

"Seriously?! But he's so cute and nice!"

"I know but I just..." _Sota._ That's all her mind can think about. No one else has any room in her heart. HoJo is nice. He's cute too but...not now. Maybe her friends can sense her mood failing because they change the subject.

She has such good friends. She smiles and says her goodbyes when they get to her house. She walks through the front door and she immediately knows that her mother and grandfather aren't home. IF they were, she would have heard her mother's greeting.

With heavy foot steps she walks up stairs, the book bag filled with all her homework feeling like weights. She wishes she could just throw her books out of the window and call it a day but she has to study. She feels in her pocket for the charm HoJo gave her. She takes it out and smiles. She has a test. She wouldn't want this to go to waste.

Kagome sits down at her desk and has her nose in books for hours. She's having trouble concentrating but that's not anything new. It looks like HoJo's charm isn't working for her. "Oh man...I'm going to fail this test. I just know I am!" She mumbles. She looks at the charm again before gripping it. "No...No I'm not going to fail!" She yells, holding her pencil up like a sword. She won't give up. Even though she's tired. She won't let herself give up. "I can do it! I can-"

The chair suddenly comes out from under her and she finds herself falling on her butt. She blinks over owlishly towards her chair that is aways off. Did she move around too much and fall out? "Ow..." She gets up, rubbing her butt. Now she has pins and needles all up her legs because they were asleep from her sitting so long. She groans and rolls around.

She stops when she feels...odd? Her room feels so stuffy...has it always been this stuffy? She glances around her room. Is it...the child spirit? Kagome walks over to her bed and looks under it. It gives her a start when she doesn't see the box anymore. It's gone. "Okay. Where did you put it?" Kagome glares around. "And were you the one who knocked me out of the chair?"

There's no response. Kagome wastes no time to look around for the board. She ends up finding it in front of her grandfather's bedroom. _The little jerk!_ It was trying to get her in trouble! Kagome finds herself marching into her room, hugging the board to her chest.

"Ha ha very funny. Placing the board right in front of my grandfather's room, I guess you think you're clever." She narrows her eyes as she looks around. There is no movement. Just silence. Her words hang heavy though and the air feels different. Maybe she should be afraid or concerned. But she's not. Shes just irritated with this spirit. "Do you have nothing better to do than to hang out in my room?"

Kagome blinks when the air feels much lighter. Did it leave? "Are you there?" No response. The air doesn't change. Once again Kagome puts back her Ouija board under her bed. Just when she's finish she hears her mother calling her down stairs.

"Coming!" Kagome comes down quickly, spotting her mother and grandfather sitting in the living room. They look...tense. Kagome feels her heart slow as she comes in. "...Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Kagome...I just want you to know that." Her mom says with a smile. It's nervous.

"Okay...so why do you two look so stiff?" She sits down at the table with them.

"I want to talk to you...I need to talk to you Kagome." Her mom reaches over and holds her hands. She looks her in the eyes. "...How would you feel about having a sister?"

"A...sister?" Kagome swallows. How would she have a sister? Her mother isn't dating anyone is she? "You want to have another kid?"

"I don't want to give birth to another." Her mom rubs her hands together. "But I want another child."

A rock sits in Kagome's stomach. She doesn't say anything and lets her mom explain. "...A friend of mine told me about this little girl who is looking for a home. She's her foster mom and she just can't take care of her anymore...She's lost her family recently...She's like us." Her mom is quiet. "I want...to have another kid in the house Kagome. Soon you'll be leaving me and I...I can't stand seeing Sota's room like that."

"But...But..." Kagome can't think of anything to say. She wants to say no of course they can't have this little girl. She doesn't want a sister. She doesn't want her mom to try to replace Sota with this girl.

"She is like us." Her mother repeats. " Her name is Rin. She's had a hard life. She's been thrown from home to home...I want to adopt her. I've met her and I know you would love her."

"...Is...is there anything I can say...?" Kagome asks quietly. She doesn't finish and she doesn't have to.

"She will be taking Sota's room...We're going to clear it out but of course we will keep most of it. You can take anything that you want Kagome. This is a good thing. You'll have a sister Kagome. It will be good for us."

"...Don't you mean good for you?" Kagome looks down, she doesn't want to see her mother's eyes droop. "I won't help...clear his room out. I can't...mom..."

"I know. I know this is hard." She gets up and hugs Kagome. Her voice cracks. "I know it's hard but please...please love your sister when she gets here. Rin needs all our love. We could use some of her love too don't you think?"

Kagome doesn't need her love but she doesn't say anything. Her grandfather says something about how the nice little girl will be able to bring more power to this house or something, and her mother keeps going on but...

It's all white noise to her now.

* * *

Kagome walks quickly into her brother's room in the middle of the night, holding her special box. She places the box down and sets up her board quickly, taking a few jerky breaths, her hands shake when she lights all her candles.

She puts her hands on the wooden piece and lets out the shutter she's been holding since that talk. "Sota...Sota please are you there?" There's no response. "...Sota, Mom wants to have another kid. She wants to have a girl stay in your room...They're going to start moving your stuff around and..."

Kagome's voice cracks. "I don't...I don't want that. Sota you're the only sibling I need." There's only silence. "...I will keep your stuff animal safe. You don't have to worry about that. And your cards...I know how much you like them..."

Kagome frowns when she sees her tears hit the board. She wipes at her eyes. "Sota...Sota..." She keeps saying his name, wanting to talk to him now more than ever. She feels like having another child in here is betraying him. To have another sibling is betraying him.

Kagome's eyes widen when the piece starts to move roughly. "S.T.O.P.C.R.Y.I.N.G" It adds quickly. "Y.O.U.R.E.G.E.T.T.I.N.G.O.N.M.Y.N.E.R.V.E.S"

"Not you again." Kagome grinds her teeth. Her hopes have been crushed once again. "I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to Sota-"

It moves to 'no'. "Don't tell me no-"

"H.E.I.S.N.T.H.E.R.E.S.T.U.P.I.D."

"Not here...then where?" Kagome ignores the stupid part. She may be getting somewhere. When there's no response by spirit, Kagome frowns. "...Please spirit, if you know where Sota is, tell me. I really need to talk to him now."

"I.A.M.N.O.T.A.S.P.I.R.I.T." Kagome feels shivers and it travels down her spine. Not a spirit?...Then what is it?

"What are you?" Kagome asks, licking her lips.

"M.A.K.E.A.G.U.E.S.S."

"..." Kagome stares at the board for some time. If not a spirit then...this is a demon? Or maybe not? Her grandfather told her of many beings in the underworld. If it's not a spirit then that means it's not human. This being is mischievous though, like a child... "Are you a fairy?" Her grandfather did say that there was fairies lurking around in the underworld and they aren't nice like how the movies like to show them. He said that most fairies just like to mess around...but some of them eat the souls of the lost.

There's a long pause. "D.U.M.B.A.S.S."

"Okay not a fairy." Kagome's eyebrow twitches. "How am I suppose to know? Why don't you just tell me!"

It goes to 'no.' Kagome wants to pull out her hair.

"Fine are you a gnome?"

"A.R.E.Y.O.U.H.I.G.H."

"You know what? I don't care what you are! It doesn't matter! You're just a mean being that would rather insult me then help me! I'm looking for my brother Sota! It's important! Mom's planning on changing his room, she's planning on replacing him! she..." Kagome stops when she realizes she just started to ramble. Surely this being doesn't care what she has to say. It's probably going to insult her again. "I don't know why I bother talking to you. Just go away."

It goes to 'no.' Before Kagome can chunk the board out of her frustration the being starts to move the piece again. "W.H.A.T.S.T.H.E.B.I.G.D.E.A.L."

"The big deal is that my brother's room, which hasn't been touched in over a year, is going to be cleaned out and some one other than my brother is going to have that room!" Kagome yells. She tenses when she realizes she needs to keep it down. This being is just making her angry.

"H.E.I.S.D.E.A.D."

Kagome feels her face get red. "Don't you think I already know that? I don't need some butt head jerk to tell me that. That's why I've been using this board in the first place!-"

"H.E.C.A.N.T.U.S.E.T.H.E.R.O.O.M."

"I know he can't but it's still his room. It's still..." She trails off. "If the room changes, if someone else is in here...Then it's real. He's gone." Her eyes start to get watery.

"S.T.O.P.T.H.A.T."

"Stop what?" She snaps.

"C.R.Y.I.N.G."

"No." She lets her tears fall. "If you're not going to help me with Sota then leave so I can talk to someone who will."

It goes to 'no.' But when she starts to sob the board shakes and she's surprised when the piece is jerked to goodbye. Kagome takes a deep breath before she tries again. She doesn't get contact with anyone this time. Silently she picks up her board and puts it back under the bed. She crawls into her covers and wipes at her eyes.

She lets herself sob, knowing that when she comes home from school tomorrow, Sota's room will be changed and there will be someone new in it.

* * *

Kagome gets out of bed sluggishly. Her thoughts are already on how she doesn't want to go to school because of the test and how she doesn't want to come home after because of the change. Her mother had been planning this for awhile, only when she had everything prepared did she tell her about it. Even after sleep she still feels that lump in her chest and the feeling of betrayal.

Kagome who was about to walk over to her dresser, stops when she notices something...at the foot of her bed. There's dark foot prints on her carpet as if someone with very dirty feet was standing by her bed. There's no other foot prints, just those.

"Ew..." She mumbles out loud but her heart started to beat faster in what could be fear. She knows that those foot prints don't belong to her. Could it be that one being? A shiver goes down her spine when she thinks of someone standing there with dirty feet, watching her as she sleeps.

Maybe Kagome should purify her room when she comes back from school. She needs to get rid of this lingering being or she will only be able to contact it. She also doesn't like that the jerk is creeping on her at night. She doesn't know if he's dangerous or not but she isn't going to take her chances.

Kagome gives one last look at the foot prints, knowing she'll have to clean that up later before she walks out of her room and down the stairs.

Her mother puts her plate of food in front of her and gives her a smile. Kagome returns it but she knows it doesn't look right on her face. She wolfs down the food, hoping her mom doesn't say anything about Rin or what she's going to be doing today. Surprisingly she doesn't.

Kagome's nose wrinkles when she smells something strong. Soon enough her grandfather comes in throwing around incense.

"What are you doing?" Her mother coughs, covering her nose.

"I'm purifying the air for Rin! I've been sensing something and I don't want the bad energy scaring her off!"

"There's no bad energy here." Her mother sighs when he keeps on with it. Kagome wants to sigh in relief. Good. The house needs it and maybe it would get the being to leave for her. With that weight off of her shoulders she gives her grandfather and mother a hug goodbye before she heads off to school.

* * *

"How do you think you did?" Yuka glances over at Kagome as the four of the them walk out of the building.

"You know not too bad. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Kagome smiles.

"Lucky! It's probably because of that charm Hojo got you." Eri nudges her, getting her to flush.

"Or it could be that I studied really hard."

"Nah it's the charm and his hot looks that got you through it." Yuka says with a grin.

"I don't really think Kagome needed a charm for that one." Ayumi says with a thoughtful expression. "That test was really easy."

"No it wasn't! You're just really smart Ayumi!"

"You think so?"

"Kagome!" She stops when she hears her name and turns towards the voice. Hojo is running towards her with that big smile on his face. He's like the embodiment of light.

"You know what Kagome? I think we're going to walk this way. Why don't you get Hojo to walk you home?" Yuka says with this mischievous smile. Before Kagome can say anything the three of her friends are running off, giggling.

"Thanks a lot." She mumbles just as Hojo meets up with her.

"Did the charm I give you work?"

"I think it may have. I felt pretty good about that test." She gives him a kind smile. He rubs the back of his head, his smile growing.

"Good! I'm glad it helped!" She starts to walk and he walks with her. It looks like he is going to walk her home. He's done it before and of course her friends won't be quiet about it. They'll probably attack her for the 'details' once again. "Hey Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

She blinks and looks at him. Those brown orbs that are so easy to see through shine with concern. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed kind of down today at lunch. I just want you to know if there's anything I can do to help you, don't hesitate to ask."

Kagome's expression softens. He really is nice. A real life prince. He's always giving her something to help her. Always quick to assess her needs and to act on them. " I won't. Thank you Hojo. Really." She watches as color taints his cheeks and he gives her this pleased smile.

He walks close to her the whole way back but Kagome doesn't mind it. It feels nice when he brushes against her. She needed someone to distract her from what she's about to go home to.

"I'll text you!" Hojo walks off once they reach her home, waving happily. Kagome waves after him, and her smiles stays on her lips even after she walks into her front door.

"Welcome back Kagome." Her mother greets her. "Rin is nervous about meeting you. She's in her room. You should introduce yourself...when you're ready." She adds.

Kagome nods her head slowly. Rin is already in her brother's room. She's already here. It's happened. She walks up stares and into her room quickly. She will introduce herself soon but not right this minute. She wants to get her thoughts together. She doesn't want Rin knowing she doesn't really like the idea of her being here. It's not Rin's fault. As her mother said, Rin is like them...she's lost her family. Kagome knows very well the pain of lost.

Kagome drops her book bag when she takes in her room. There's...more of those foot prints. Not only on the floor but on her walls. Kagome swallows thickly. Does this mean that her grandfather didn't get rid of this being? Is it still here?

"What's with you?" Kagome grips her fist as she forces herself deeper into her room. "You've made a mess out of my room!" She waits for the air to change or something to happen but nothing does. The vain in her neck pulses nervously when she notices that the foot prints are leading some where.

They lead into her closet.

Kagome follows them slowly and reaches out to open her closet. She pauses, reconsiders before her eyebrows furrow in determination and she throws open the door.

There's nothing in her closet...except for foot prints that are pointed towards her, as if someone is standing right in front of her. Kagome's breathing speeds up. It feels too cold in this part...Is the being standing right in front of her? She reaches out cautiously but she touches nothing. It's just air.

She quickly shuts her closet door before running out of her room and closing it. Her grandfather didn't get rid of it. She'll have to purify her room herself later tonight. She needs to get rid of it or it'll keep making a mess of things.

Kagome takes deep breathes, calming down. She glances at Sota's door and licks her lips. She has to do this. Kagome walks up to the door and knocks. "Hello...Rin? Can I come in?"

"...Yes." A soft voice answers. Kagome lets herself in and closes the door behind her. She frowns when she sees that Rin is hiding under the blankets. One glance around the room tells her that her mother didn't change much in this room. It's still Sota's bed and a lot of his toys are still here. Maybe she didn't have the heart to clear out his room as she said she would.

"Rin? Why are you hiding under the blanket?" Kagome asks softly.

"I'm scared of that man. Is he gone?"

"What man?" Kagome comes closer to her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Do you mean Grandfather?"

"No...There was this man with long sliver hair. He had sharp teeth and..." Rin pauses. "He told me to get out. That I wasn't wanted here. He said...that you don't want me here." the bundle shakes. Kagome's eyes widen. A man with silver hair and sharp teeth? Kagome feels her heart drop when she sees a pair of dirty foot prints right by Sota's bed.

 _The being_. She saw the being and it told her to get out...Told her that Kagome didn't want her. Kagome feels anger. Anger towards herself and this being.

"Rin I'm sorry. That man is gone." Kagome looks down at her hands. "I...I don't want you to go away Rin. It's true that I didn't want you to come. I felt like I was betraying my brother by having another in his room. He died a year ago and I still..." The bundle shifts before it slowly pulls down revealing big brown eyes that are watching her intently. Kagome can't look at her yet. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." Kagome's eyes widen and she looks over, really taking in her new sister for the first time. It's almost strange how much she looks like her. She has long black hair and choppy bangs, big brown eyes that could melt anyone. They hold such understanding, something a young child shouldn't have. Not yet. "At first I felt bad about having somehow else be my parents...no one can replace them. But as time goes by, you just want someone. I want to have a family again." She says it so simply.

"I can't be your brother...but can I be your sister?" She asks nervously.

Kagome feels her throat tighten and before she knows it she grabs Rin and hugs her tightly. Her mother told her the hardships this little girl has been through. Told her how she's been pushed around from house to house. Kagome may have lost her brother but Rin has lost everyone.

Kagome has been acting selfishly.

"Rin...Of course you can be my sister." Kagome smiles when Rin slowly hugs her back. She had tensed when she hugged her first. "I'm sorry that your first day here had to be like this..." She pulls away, looking at Rin seriously. "Did that man hurt you?"

"No...he just yelled at me a lot." Rin rubs her arm. "He got mad when I said I wouldn't leave. I think he marched in your room...Is he your friend?"

"No. Rin listen to me. I don't why you can see him but that man is a supernatural being. I don't know what he is but he's not nice."

"Oh I'm seeing things again?" Rin's eyebrows furrow. "My mom use to say I have special eyes! She said I was blessed with being able to see everything, even things that no one else can see...So he's a ghost?"

"Something like that..." Kagome's eyes are wide. "You really can see things like spirits Rin?" Her heart beats faster when Rin nods, smiling brightly. There's possibilities Rin could tell her who she's talking to and-

Kagome couldn't drag her into that.

"Does it ever scare you?"

"Sometimes but mostly I like being able to see them!" Rin starts to shake her hands, getting excited. " Kagome please tell me more about yourself! What's your favorite color? What's your favorite game? Do you want to play rock paper scissors?-"

"One question at a time." Kagome giggles. "My favorite color is red, I don't really have a favorite game and sure."

Rin sits up in bed. She throws out a rock mostly and Kagome is easily able to win. Rin starts to talking more and more the longer Kagome stays in here. She doesn't mind it. She's glad that Rin seems to be opening up to her quickly. Kagome shows her all the games they have and for a good while Kagome stays with her and plays games with her.

When Rin beats her in a game of 'Sorry', she gives her this big smile. Kagome feels something melt in her. Her mother was right. Rin is easy to love. There's still a pain in her from having someone else in her room but the pain has become dull.

It's bearable.

* * *

"Good night Rin. I have off of school tomorrow so if you'd like I could take you to the park." Kagome smiles at Rin after she's finished up cleaning those foot prints from her carpet.

"I'd like that!" Rin's eyes light up. "Good night Kagome..." She smiles softly. Kagome gives her one gaze over before she walks out. The smile slowly comes off of her face as she glares at her room. Quietly she goes about the house and collects what she will need. This being has over stepped the boundaries. He scared Rin and told her things that she didn't need to know.

Kagome walks into her room with her cleaning supplies and a box of items she will need to purify the room. She gets to work on lighting all the white candles and spreading them out through the room. She places charms on the door to keep it from leaving into another part of the house. She opens up her window, spotting the full moon. Kagome takes a deep breath.

She can do this.

Kagome makes a circle of salt before standing in it. She falls to her knees, grabbing her chain her grandfather gave her to give her strength as she starts to say the prayer.

The room gets so cold that she can see her breath but she continues. The air has become so thick that she can barely breathe.

"I command you to leave this place!" Kagome says in a firm voice. She has to hold in her scream when all the candles suddenly blow out. Now she's in pitch darkness. Kagome grips her chain tighter. "You have to leave. You've scared Rin-" Kagome jumps when the box holding her Ouija board is suddenly dragged out from under her bed right in front of her. She hesitates before she takes out the board and sets it up. The being wants to say something to her. She doesn't even have to touch the wooden piece before it moves by itself.  
"I.M.N.O.T.L.E.A.V.I.N.G."

"Well too bad. You're going to leave. I'm going to cast you out of this place. You shouldn't have scared Rin-"

"W.H.A.T.I.S.Y.O.U.R.P.R.O.B.L.E.M." The board jerks. "Y.O.U.S.A.I.D.Y.O.U.D.I.D.N.T.W.A.N.T.H.E.R."

"...I may have said that but I didn't mean it-"

"L.I.A.R."

"What do you mean liar?! Don't act like you know me." She snaps.

"Y.O.U.C.R.I.E.D.A.L.L.N.I.G.H.T."

Kagome frowns when she reads that. So this being was watching her last night. Just as she thought. "I don't appreciate you watching me. I may have cried a lot but I didn't want her to go away. I just needed time to accept it!"

"Y.O.U.R.E.C.O.N.F.U.S.I.N.G."

"So are you." Kagome thinks for a moment. It then occurs to her. "Wait...did you try to get Rin to leave for my sake? Because you saw me crying?" Kagome's eyes widen. Does this being care for her?-

"A.S.I.F."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I.L.I.K.E.S.E.E.I.N.G.H.E.R.C.R.Y."

Kagome grips her fist. "Well you're not going to bother her anymore. I'm getting rid of you. You're no good. You're nasty too. You left a bunch of your dirty foot prints everywhere in my room and now I have to clean it up!"

"I.M.N.O.T-" She doesn't let the being finish. In a fit of anger she grabs her board and shoves it back into the box. She takes out her grandfather's incense burner and turns it on. This will get rid of it. She grabbed his most powerful scent. "Be gone! You are no longer welcomed here!"

That's when she hears a low growl in front of her. In a blink of an eye the incense burner is chucked across the room and right out of the window.

Kagome sits there with her heart beat in her ear. She knows what this being is. Now she's pretty sure of it. "You're a demon..." Kagome whispers.

The Ouija board comes out on it's own and the piece moves to 'yes.' Kagome grips her chain. "Then tell me your name." It goes to 'no.' If it's a demon it will be very hard to get rid of without the name. She starts to throw more salt around before saying the prayer her grandfather taught her. He told her that if she ever came in contact with a demon to say this prayer. It hurts them greatly and will get them to leave. Unless of course they are a very powerful demon.

Her grandfather had told her that only weaker demons can come through a portal made by the Ouija board so this should take care of this pest.

Kagome feels another growl before it's gone. The air has gotten much lighter. Kagome takes a deep breath before she gets up and turns on the light. It's over. She got it out. She gets to work on cleaning up the dirty foot prints, getting rid of all the evidence of the demon and what she did.

Now she can sleep easy knowing no one will be watching her sleep and that Rin won't be bothered again.

* * *

Kagome is woken up in the middle of the night by a horrible stench. It's not just like 'ugh that stinks' it's like 'holy shit it smells like butt.' The kind of stank that is enough to wake you up in the middle of the night.

"It stinks!" Kagome covers her nose, wondering just what on earth that could be-

"Keh! You stink!" A irritated voice barks out behind her. Or more so right above her.

Kagome yelps, falling out of bed in surprise. She crawls back, her breathing coming out in short puffs. She can see a shadow, on her bed, right where she was sleeping. Her grandfather use to say that when a very evil spirit makes an appearance it can cause a horrible smell. It must be the being. She thought she got rid of it!

When she hears the demon growl, she gets up off the floor and runs out of the room. All she can think in her mind is _'nope, nope, nope.'._ She runs into the first place she sees, The place she feels the safest. She runs right into Sota's room and jumps on his bed. She's startled when she feels a bundle jump under her and soon Rin comes out with wide eyes.

"A-Ah Rin I'm sorry-" Kagome starts, feeling flustered she just came running into her brother's room and just crushed her poor new sister.

"Hey! You mean dog! Stop scaring Kagome!" Rin glares towards the doorway, pointing a finger. Kagome slowly turns her head, looking at the doorway. All she can see is darkness but the air stinks and it's cold. A shiver is sent down her spine. "Why were you chasing her?"

"You can see him?" Kagome tries not to show her fear as she swallows and sits up in bed, glaring in the demon's direction. Now that she's lead it to Rin, she has to protect her. "What is he doing now?"

"He's just yelling a lot. I think he's mad because you said he stinks."

"Well he does! It reeks in here and it's all because of him! Why don't you take a bath you dirty demon!" Kagome shouts.

"K-Kagome." Rin hugs her from behind just as the air gets to the point they can see their breath. Kagome swallows. Okay maybe she shouldn't have insulted it. Kagome's eyes widen when she hears the demon march back to her room before her door is slammed shut. "He went away."

Kagome lets out a breath she was holding. "Rin...I'm sorry I brought it in here. It woke me up in the middle of the night...I thought I had got rid of him last night." Kagome's eyes lower. If that prayer didn't work that can only mean one thing. This demon is strong. Very strong. She may have gotten herself in a bad predicament.

"He looked like his arm was hurt. He seemed really angry." Rin keeps hugging Kagome. "I don't mind that you brought him here. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

"Rin." Kagome puts a hand on her head. She nuzzles her head. "Um...Could I sleep in here with you?" Kagome feels like a child but there's no way she can sleep in her room after that. Also Sota's room is where she usually goes...

"Of course! I was about to ask if you would sleep with me. That dog is scary." Rin brightens up. Kagome gets up to close the door and lock it. She's sure that wouldn't do anything against the demon but it makes her feel better. "Rin you keep saying it's a dog...I thought it was a man?" Kagome gets into the bed with Rin.

"It is a man but he has dog ears. He growls like a dog too."

"Rin could you tell me all you know about him? Has he ever told you his name?"

"No. The only thing he's told me is that he wants me to leave. He was also saying that you're the one who stinks...he was yelling a lot." Rin seems to think. "He has yellow eyes and claws...He's pretty."

"Thank you Rin. That's all I need to know." Kagome smiles as she cuddles next to her. She closes her eyes. So it's a dog demon. Her grandfather told her once that demons can take after animals. Thanks to Rin she also knows that he's a pretty. Which means he's powerful, just as she feared.

She must get rid of this demon before he hurts someone. She will have to search through all her grandfather's books to try to find names of strong dog demon's. Hopefully there's not many. Once she has the demon's name she can get him out.

"I'm excited about the park..." Rin says half asleep. Kagome pulls Rin closer, a small smile coming to her lips.

"So am I."

Kagome is able to go asleep and this time she's not woken up by a horrible smell.

* * *

 **A little bit longer this time. Thank you for the support:) Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome I have to go to work today so please do something with Rin. Your grandfather isn't feeling so well so he's resting in his room." Her mom comes into the kitchen, smiling when she sees that Kagome and Rin are eating together.

"Okay. I was thinking about taking Rin to the park anyway." Kagome smiles. Her mom brightens up.

"That's a wonderful idea Kagome. Please be careful you two. I'll see you later." Her mom kisses her head before kissing Rin's. "Have fun Rin."

"I will!" Rin beams. When mom leaves, Rin looks at Kagome. "I hope grandfather is okay."

"Mom said he should be okay. He's just feeling a bit weak." Kagome reassures. "After I look something up Rin, I'll take you to the park."

"Sounds good to me." Rin looks down at her cereal before looking at Kagome. "Hey Kagome, are you scared to look in your room?"

Kagome tenses. So Rin noticed she hasn't been in her room since last night. "I suppose I'm a bit nervous. I want to be prepared before I go in there." And with her grandfather sick, she wouldn't ask him to do this. It's dangerous.

"When you go in there again I want to go with you." Rin gives her this determined look. "I don't want him hurting you!"

"Rin you should stay out of the room-"

"No." Rin shakes her head. "I'm really a part of this family now...I'm not a foster kid anymore. I'm really your sister. I don't want to lose my family again."

"..." Kagome's gaze softens. "Well I don't want to lose anyone anymore either. So that's why you'll stay out of the room..."

"No! I can help." Rin grabs her arm as if she was going somewhere.

"...You can help me look through the books to find information on the dog demons." Kagome just wants to give her something so she won't look at her with those big brown eyes.

"Kay!" Rin finishes her cereal quickly, looking happy about just being able to assist her. After breakfast Kagome leads Rin down into their study. She moves to the bookshelf that is filled with Grandfather's literature.

"Alright Rin, we're looking for anything about dog demon's or how to get rid of demons."

"Kay." Rin starts to pull down the books. With how eager she's pulling she ends up making a lot of the books fall off the shelf. It doesn't really matter. Kagome looks through the books, looking for anything that can help her. "Kagome I think I found something!" Kagome looks over at Rin who is struggling to hold a very large book.

"Here let me take that from you." Kagome takes it from her hands, laying the book down. " 'Demon legends?'" It could help. Kagome opens up the book and flips through the pages. Her eyes widen when she comes across a section about dog demon's.

It only has one name for a dog demon that is powerful enough to be a legend. She touches the picture of the large dog, feeling herself swallow. Could it really be this demon that's in her room right now? It doesn't have much about it except he's very powerful and his name. Which is Inu no Taisho.

"Did you find it Kagome?" Rin pears over her shoulder.

"I don't know. Do you think this is him?" She points at the picture. Rin wrinkles her nose.

"He doesn't look like that."

"I know but...Demons can change their appearance. This may be his true form."

"I'm not sure Kagome." Rin fiddles with her fingers.

"It's okay Rin. Lets keep looking to see if there's anything else."

"Right!"

They search through all of the books. She doesn't find anything else on dog demon's and she already knew everything about getting rid of demons that these books had to offer her.

"I guess that's all we're going to find out Rin." Kagome puts away the last book before giving Rin a smile. "You ready to go to the park?"

"Yeah! I'm going to get ready!" Rin runs off only to trip on her own too feet. Before Kagome can see if she's okay she's back up, giggling up the stairs. Kagome will deal with that demon later. Instead of going in her room to get clothes to wear she just gets some of her mom's clothes. She puts a few more charms on the her door to keep the demon in before they go.

"We'll see you later Grandfather!" Kagome yells.

"See you Kagome. Have fun." Her grandfather calls back before coughing.

"Will he be okay with that man in the house?' Rin looks at Kagome as they walk out of the house.

"Yes. My grandfather is a very powerful exorcist. I doubt that demon would want to mess with him." Kagome says with a smile. She doubts the demon is around anyway because her grandfather would have said something.

"Wow! Our grandfather is cool!" Rin beams. " I thought he was just an old man!" Kagome can't help to chuckle.

"He's more than that. Now hop on my lap." Kagome gets on her bike. She helps Rin climb up so she's secure. "Here we go! The park isn't far from here so just bare with this for a moment."

"Okay!" Rin throws her arms in the air as Kagome starts to peddle, getting a little short winded from the extra weight. "Kagome have you been to this park before? Do they have swings? Do they have flowers? Are the people nice?-" Rin starts to ramble with so many questions that Kagome couldn't dare keep up with.

* * *

"This is nice." Kagome smiles over at Rin as they walk side by side on this trail. It's a beautiful day outside and there's plenty of people joining them. Rin looks so cute in the blue shirt she picked out.

"Look Kagome! There's swings!" Rin grabs her hand and starts to pull her. She's small but she has strength. There's a lot of kids on the playground but most of them look younger than Rin. Kagome was hoping she would find some kids her age here. Rin slows down as she takes in all the kids before her eyes fall on someone that Kagome had looked over. "Hey Kagome can I play with that boy?"

Kagome looks to where she's pointing. There's a boy that looks to be Rin's age sitting on the swings. He's looking around nervously as if he wants to get on the playground but is scared too.

"I don't see why not. Go get him." Kagome chuckles when Rin runs off towards the boy. It looks like she scares him half to death when she flops herself down on the swing next to him.

"Hi! My name is Rin! Why are you just sitting on the swings? Are you alone? I came with my new sister, she's over there!-" Rin starts to go on. The boy stares at her with wide eyes before he calms down. She can't hear what he's saying but it seems they're hitting it off.

"I'm glad." Kagome sighs in relief as she takes a seat at the park bench. Rin can ware her out. She's just happy she found someone her age to talk to.

"So am I." Kagome blinks when a woman sits next to her. She has long black hair pulled back in a pony tail, and pretty dark brown eyes. Kagome is jealous. This woman is beautiful. Sender and full in all the right places. She has a friendly smile on her face. "Kohaku is a shy boy. I'm glad he's found a friend. I was hoping that would happen if I took him here. I was beginning to think only small children or older teens hang out around here."

"Same here." Kagome blinks. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"That's probably because we just moved to this area. My name is Sango." She holds out her hand. Kagome shakes it firmly.

"My name is Kagome. Welcome to the area then! Do you live around river valley?"

"I do! How did you know?" Sango's eyes narrow. Kagome's eyes widen and she puts her hands up in defense.

"I didn't know. I was just asking because I live in river valley and I wanted to know if you were close...just in case Rin wanted to play with Kohaku. It really looks like they're hitting it off and Rin could use friends."

"Really? I live in river valley as well! What house?" The suspicion leaves Sango.

"124 and you?"

"I live right next door to you!" Sango exclaims. Kagome's eyes light does remember a moving truck the other day but she didn't pay too much attention to it with everything going on.

"Wow really? That's crazy." They both share a laugh. "Well it won't be hard for those two to find each other then." Kagome smiles over at Rin who has grabbed Kohaku's hand and is pulling him towards the playground. Aw that's adorable, he's blushing.

"No they won't. I'm sure they'll be seeing each other a lot. It makes me feel better that she would be so close too. You seem like a nice girl. Is that little girl your sister?"

"Yes." Kagome smiles. She won't go into detail. Rin is her sister now.

"You two really do look alike. It's almost like you're twins if not for your age!" Sango watches Kohaku laugh with Rin about something, her gaze softening.

"Yeah. It's strange isn't it?" A comfortable silence falls over them as they watch over the younger pair. As she watches Rin talk to Kohaku about something she's holding, Kagome can't help to think of how that demon had yelled at Rin. She starts to think about how scared she was last night, how that demon had chased her into Rin's room.

Could that demon really be the legendary Inu No Taisho like in the book?-

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango breaks her out of her thoughts. Kagome puts on a smile and shakes her head. There's no way that Sango would understand. She would probably think she's crazy.

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Sango doesn't answer, she just gazes at her a moment before she goes back to watching Kohaku.

"Kagome!" Rin runs towards her after awhile of the two playing.

"W-Wait Rin!" Kohaku chases after her, looking a bit tired from the energetic girl.

"Kagome, Can I go with Kohaku to get ice cream?"

"Sango could we take her?" Kohaku looks nervously at Sango.

"Of course." Sango stands up, smiling at Kagome. "If it's alright with Kagome."

"Sure." Kagome stands up, returning the smile. Rin beams, her and Kohaku running ahead to chase the ice cream truck that started to play it's tune. "Man their energy is crazy."

"Come on Kagome, you're younger than me!" Sango teases as she chases after the two kids.

"H-Hey!" Kagome chuckles as she runs after her. She forgets about the demon back at her home...

She feels like a child once again and it's fun.

* * *

"You really hit it off with Kohaku." Kagome smiles at Rin as they walk into her home. It's starting to get dark.

"Yeah! He's really nice. I think I'm going to go see him tomorrow. He said he wanted to see my drawings." Rin's eyes are so bright.

"I'm glad you made a friend." Kagome closes the door, swallowing as she looks upstairs towards her room. She grips her fist.

"Kagome?"

"Hey Rin could you go check on grandfather?" Kagome smiles at her.

"Sure!" Rin runs off. Her grandfather should keep Rin busy. Kagome must do this alone. With a deep breath she starts to walk up the stairs, filled with purpose. She knows the demon's name. She can do this. Kagome takes another deep breath before she opens her bedroom door. Her lips part in utter shock.

Her room has been destroyed. Her things have been thrown across the room, her blankets ripped, and her books torn. There's claw marks all over her walls and on the ceiling. The demon carved a 'SERVESYOURIGHT.' and another spot 'YOUSTINK'.

Kagome's shock soon turns to anger. She feels herself tremble as she marches into the room and shuts the door behind her. "How dare you ruin my things." Kagome speaks in a low voice. "I don't care who you are, demon or legend, this ends now."

Kagome grabs the salt this demon had poured out on the floor and makes a circle. She takes a deep breath as she gets on her knees. "I know your name and that gives me power over you!" Kagome starts to throw around the salt when the air starts to stink and it gets so cold her teeth start to chatter. "Inu no taisho!" Kagome growls out. She says a prayer. "Get out of this room and never return!-"

Kagome screams when a powerful force sends her flying back, like a strong gust of wind. The smell is so much that she feels like she may gag.

"I'm not my father!" That voice from before roars. Kagome sees a blast of light and jumps out of the way. She feels her legs tremble when that light cuts deep into her wall. If she didn't move, that could have killed her. She looks back slowly from where that blast came, her shoulders shaking.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me? I told you. I'm not leaving." Kagome takes in the man that is now standing in her room. She notices his long sliver hair and ears first. Next are the fangs and the claws that are bared towards her. This is him. This is the demon and boy, does he look angry. His eyebrow is twitching, frustration and irritation written plainly.

"You will leave!" Kagome finds herself shouting. "You're a evil demon!-"

"You don't know anything about me." He snarls. "This room is mind now." He smirks at her slowly. "There's nothing you can do. You'll never be rid of me. I'll show you what happens when you insult me."

"Are you still butt hurt about me saying you stink?" Kagome's eyes burn with anger. "Well you do! This room isn't yours! It's mine and you will leave! Tell me your name-"

"NO!" The demon snarls. He starts to run towards her, those sharp nails ready to cut her. Kagome gets up quickly and runs out of the room, slamming the door shut in the demon's face. She places charms on the door as fast as she can. She can't help to yelp in fear when the demon hits the door hard. He's banging on the door. She's worried the wood won't hold. Kagome backs away slowly.

This is way bigger than her. She needs to admit her sins and get her grandfather to help her. This is dangerous! That demon tried to kill her! He's completely destroyed her room and made its den out of it.

"Kagome! Are you okay? I heard you scream." Rin runs up the stairs, her eyes wide and terrified. She screams when the demon suddenly bangs against the door again.

"Rin we need to get away from my room! The demon is trying to break out! We have to tell Grandfather-" Kagome grabs her hand and starts running down the stairs with her.

"But Grandfather isn't here!" Rin yells, her voice filled with concern.

"What?" Kagome turns to look at her when they make it down stairs, her eyes wide.

"There was a note that said he was going out for a couple of days...something about a lover."

"Not now grandfather!" Kagome can't believe her luck. Wasn't he sick? Why is he going to see his girlfriend? Kagome could call him and tell him to come back but it depends on when he left. He could be a good 2 hours away by now.

"What should we do Kagome?" Rin grabs her hand tighter. She frowns deeply. "You're bleeding on your cheek."

Kagome touches her cheek. There's blood on her finger tips. That demon had got her. She smiles at Rin. "I'm okay Rin. I think we should get out of the house. That demon is dangerous."

"Maybe we could go to Kohaku's!" Rin gets excited only for them both to scream when there's a loud bang from upstairs.

"Kohaku's it is!" Kagome throws open the front door. She'll have to tell her mom when she comes home that she can't go in the house-

"Oh!" Kagome tenses when she opens the door and Hojo is standing there. He stares at her shaken up state with wide eyes. "Kagome are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He blinks when he takes in Rin who is staring at him with curiosity. "Oh my, who is this?"

"Rin go ahead over to Kohaku's." Kagome pushes Rin along and she runs off, glancing back at her. "Hojo now's not really a good time."

"What's wrong Kagome? Is there anything I can do?" Hojo's eyebrows furrow in his concern. She hears her door creak open upstairs.

"No Hojo, i'm sure you couldn't help me with this...I just need to get out of the house. You know, me and Rin have been stuck up in there too long." Kagome chuckles nervously. She was probably coming off as crazy just now. Her heart hasn't calmed down. She doesn't want to pull anyone else into her problem.

"Who is Rin? I'm sure I haven't seen her before. If you want to get out of the house, i'd be happy to give you company Kagome." Hojo's eyes light up. He reaches over and grabs her hand, squeezing it. Kagome feels herself blush despite everything. She would rather go anywhere then be here. Those eyes that show such concern for her make her heart slow down-

"U-Um..." Hojo's eyes suddenly get wide but his smile doesn't fall. He's just a bit pale. Kagome turns around slowly to see what's got him like this- Kagome watches as all her furniture that was held on the ceiling by some unknown force suddenly drops down. The kitchen table breaks and there's glass everywhere. Kagome slowly turns to Hojo who is still staring with wide eyes.

"Yeah...so that's why I wanted to get out." Kagome says simply, trying to keep herself from freaking out.

"I-I see. Well I may have something that can help you. I happen to know a few people who know about spirits. Here." Hojo pulls out a card from his pocket. He's always carrying something useful on him. "Here's Miroku's card. He's a friend of the family and he's helped exorcise spirits for my grandparents! He calls himself a monk and-" She takes the card.

" **Get out!"** A dark voice growls behind her. Hojo grabs her hand and pulls her out. She slams the door quickly.

"I hope that Miroku can help you." Hojo holds her hands together, looking deep into her eyes. There's a roar from the house and soon Hojo is running off. "I'm making it more mad! Please stay out of the house and tell me how it goes!"

Kagome runs over towards Sango's place, wanting to get away from her home just like Hojo is. She doesn't blame him for running. She's glad he is. He's done more than enough. This is serious. She can't let her mom come home. That demon is out of her room and now he's ruining the whole house.

"Kagome is something the matter?" Sango opens the door for her, frowning when she sees how out of breath she is. "Rin just came in quickly."

"Sorry about this Sango...we're just having some troubles at our home." Kagome is so grateful for meeting Sango right now. She comes in and sits on the couch.

"What kind of troubles?" Sango sits next to her. "If you don't mind me asking. I know we just met but...for you to come over so late, something must be really wrong."

"It's complicated...could I use your phone? Again I'm so sorry for this. I'm sure you were probably a sleep and-"

"Calm down Kagome. I wasn't. It's the weekend. Of course you can use my phone." She puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kagome gives her a smile of thanks before she makes it quickly to the phone. The first person she calls is her mom.

" _Hi Kagome. Is something wrong? I'm on my way home now-"_

"Don't!" Kagome coughs. "I mean...Grandfather has went to see his girlfriend. He just called and said he needed to be picked up."

" _This late? I'm sure he can wait till the morning-"_

"He seemed pretty urgent."

" _...Well I suppose the exit is right here. I'll have to get a hotel with him. Oh I wish he wouldn't go over there when he knows I have to work. Please look after Rin for me Kagome. By the way how did she like the park?"_

"She loved it. She even made a new friend."

" _That's wonderful! Kagome...I really appreciate what you're doing."_ With that she hangs up. Mom is taken care of. She couldn't say there's a demon, her mom doesn't believe in that stuff. She would have came home and tried to convince her other wise. She doesn't want anyone going into that home.

The next person she calls is Miroku. She doubts he's up but she's feeling desperate. She waits for it to got to voice mail only to be surprised when he picks up.

" _Hello? Miroku speaking."_

"Hi Miroku. I'm sorry I'm calling so late but I'm in a desperate situation." Kagome licks her lips.

" _Ah. You sound like a young lady. What can I do for you? How can I assist you in this desperate situation?"_

"I need you to exorcise a demon that's in my home. I have to warn you that it's powerful...and I don't know its name. I've tried to expel the demon myself but I've only made him angry."

" _I see. Has this demon tried to hurt you?"_

"Yes. It would have killed me if I wasn't quick on my feet. He seems to have claimed my room."

" _Troublesome indeed. You must have been so scared..."_

"I was. Could you please help me?" Kagome glances over at Sango who is talking to Rin about something.

" _Of course. Now I must ask you a important question. Please rate your appearance on a scale of one to ten."_

"Huh? Why?" Kagme blinks at the strange request.

" _Please answer the question. It's important for my work."_

Kagome doesn't know why that's important but she decides to just answer. "Um...I guess a 7."

" _Seven is good!"_ Miroku sounds pleased. _" Now please tell me your address. I'll be there in an hour. This situation does seem dire and I want to help you as quick as I can."_

"O-oh really? That's great! I live at River valley, house number 124. Thank you so much for coming late during the night like this."

" _Oh no the pleasure is all mine. I'm always happy to service a lady in the darker hours of the night. I'll be there in an hour so please meet me in front of your home."_ With that he hangs up. Kagome can't believe her luck. He's really going to come right away. Maybe Miroku will be able to get rid of this demon before her mom and grandfather come home? That would be great. Really great.

She could kiss Hojo right now.

"Kagome?" She feels a soft pressure on her wrist. When she looks down. it's Rin, looking at her with those big brown eyes. "What's going to happen?...I didn't tell them what's going on. I wouldn't want to scare Kohaku. He already seems really nervous about it."

"Good. They don't need to know. I just called a monk...he said he will be over in an hour. He's going to get rid of this demon." Kagome hugs her tightly before she walks out to see Sango and Kohaku talking. Sango glances up and smiles.

"You two are welcomed to stay here if you need to."

"If Rin could stay here that would be a big help. I need to go back to the home and straighten things up."

"Will you be okay?" Sango's stare is intense.

"Yes. Please just watch over Rin for me."

"But I want to stay with you Kagome." Rin looks up at her.

"Just stay here Rin. I promise I'll pick you up in the morning. Have fun with Kohaku." Kagome smiles over at Kohaku. "Take care of her for me."

Kohaku blushes but nods his head. "O-Okay."

Kagome gives another thanks to Sango before she leaves her house. She walks and takes a sit on her porch. Now she just has to wait for that monk. She knows Sango is concerned. She probably thinks there's some sort of fight or act of violence going on. Kagome does feel bad for bothering her with this. They did just meet. She's imposing on her but she won't do it again. She just has to get this demon out.

Just as she's thinking this she just realizes how late Hojo came over. Well it's not super late. It was six but still. Why did he come over that late? What did he want before he saw that she wasn't have supernatural issues?

Kagome perks up when a cab stops in front of her home at 8 on the clock. A man comes out dressed in a purple robe, holding a staff that looks like it should be in a church, one of his hands wrapped in beads. His dark eyes fall on Kagome quite quickly. She sees them light up before he gives her a friendly smile, making his way towards her.

"Hi, i'm Kagome. The one who called. Thank you again for coming so quickly and so late." Kagome holds out her hand.

"As I said it is my pleasure." The monk grabs her hand, more like holds it. "My dear the demon must have really been oppressing you."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome's eyes widen when the monk gets closer.

"You said that you were a seven over the phone but you are clearly a ten. You have nothing to fear. I will get rid of this demon and get rid of all your worries." He's staring too intently into her eyes.

"Um...Thanks." she slowly pulls her hand out of his, feeling her face flush. "This way, the demon is in here. I'm sorry about the mess, he really destroyed the place." Kagome turns around and opens the door for the monk.

Her mouth drops as she takes in her home...her completely not a mess home. Everything has been placed back to normal.

"This isn't messy at all." Miroku walks into her home, glance around. He closes his eyes as he puts an open palm towards his chest. "Hmm but I am definitely feeling something."

"What are you feeling?" Kagome turns to him, feeling hopeful. At first she was worried he might think she's lying because it looks so normal in here- She tenses when she feels the monk's hand on her ass.

"Something very nice, so far I haven't sense any ill will." Miroku continues to feel on her butt like he's not even fondling her. Is this guy for real?- Kagome's eyes widen when a book from off the book shelf is thrown across the room hitting Miroku right upside the head.

"The power is strong with this one." Miroku keeps a straight face as he lets go of her behind like he's never done it. "You said that the demon had claimed your room. I would like to see it."

"Oh okay." Kagome is having second thoughts about this guy but maybe he can get the demon out. She leads him upstairs. She can feel his eyes on her and it's getting her to shutter.

There's a low growl.

"It appears to be angry." Miroku states the obvious. Kagome opens up her room and to her dismay and relief her room hasn't been fixed up. "Oh my. This is bad."

"Yes it is. Please tell me you can help me monk-" Kagome blinks when Miroku grabs her hands.

"Of course. I will help you in any way that I can. By the way how old are you?"

"17?"

"Ah, you'll be 18 soon." He gives her this weird smile. There's another growl, and soon a bunch of things are being thrown around in Kagome's room. "The demon is getting angry. Kagome please step outside. I'll take care of this." Miroku says seriously, getting out a charm. This is the first time he's looked so serious so she listens and quickly leaves the house.

She waits outside anxiously. Even from here she can hear the loud roaring of the demon. She hopes the monk is okay. Even if he did grab her butt, he's still helping her. It takes awhile but Miroku comes out. He holds his side like he's been injured. "Miroku! Are you okay?" Kagome runs to him, looking over the monk in concern.

"Yes i'm fine. I've done everything that I can do. He shouldn't be able to bother you anymore. I must go but if you ever need me again call me. I can do more than just exercise demons." Miroku purrs. Kagome blinks when he starts to walk off.

"Wait don't you want payment?"

"There's no need for payment. Just seeing your face was payment enough." He says smoothly.

"Well...okay." Kagme feels her face heat up. She watches the monk leave before she turns back towards the house. Is it really over? She walks into her home and looks around. It doesn't feel any different. She walks upstairs and into her room. It looks just as messed up.

Is the demon really gone? "Hey demon." Kagome yells. There's no response. She lets out a breath of air she had been holding. The monk did it. It will take her awhile to repair her room but at least the demon is out. She will have to thank Hojo for giving her his number.

She'll let Rin stay with Sango for the night. This way she can make sure the place is safe. Besides she has a lot of cleaning up to do in her room.

Till one in the morning Kagome cleans her room. She throws away everything that is broken and tries to fix up what isn't. She can't do anything about her walls or her blanket right now but at least her room looks decent. Nothing had happened once she cleaned up her room so she's feeling pretty confident that it's gone.

Kagome notices the Ouija board is still under her bed, untouched. Maybe next time she will have more luck with contacting Sota. She believes that because of this demon she hasn't been able to try to get a hold of him. Like he somehow blocked all other channels of communication with others.

She has a lot to tell Sota. Next time she uses it, she will do it outside of the house. Just in case this thing with a demon happens again. There's a voice telling her that she shouldn't ever play with the Ouija board again, it sounds a lot like her grandfather. She can't listen to that voice and won't.

She can't give up on Sota.

Speaking of her grandfather, she's going to have a lot to explain when him and her mother come back. That's a headache waiting to happen. Kagome sighs before putting on a brave face. Oh well. That's another problem for tomorrow. Right now she can treat herself to a nice relaxing bath for all her hard work.

Kagome wants to sing in happiness when she opens up her dresser doors and sees that her clothes haven't been touched. It seems the demon didn't destroy everything. She picks out something for her to change into once she gets out of the bath before making her way to the bathroom in the hallway, right next to Sota's- Rin's room.

As she walks into the bathroom and starts getting everything set up for her bubble bath, she can't help to think of all the times her little brother would interrupt her while she's trying to relax. It brings a soft smile to her lips, thinking about their bickering, the playful fighting. _Oh Sota...I will reach you._

Kagome strips, easing her naked body into the hot water, her pale skin getting red with color. She breathes out slowly through her nose, letting the water cover her chest. The bath tiles are cool against her back, making a nice contrast.

She lets the steam cloud her thoughts so there's no room for anything else. She pulls the curtains just to have more shade, more darkness. Kagome doesn't want to fall asleep in the bath but she likes hovering right between sleep and being awake in the bath. It's the best.

Kagome hums the song she heard someone playing at the park today as she rubs her body down with soap and cleans her hair. She seeps deeper into the bath water, closing her eyes. Now she can drift-

There's a sound in the bathroom. Like something just dropped. Kagome, not really thinking, pulls back the curtain quickly to see what it was. It was more of a reflect then anything.

"Ha, you thought you could get rid of me-" Kagome screams in surprise when none other than the demon is sitting on her bathroom floor like a dog. She splashes a bunch of water on him. Another reflex.

" Keh! What the hell!" The demon moves back, hopping away from her. He starts to shake and she would have took in how dog like he really is if she wasn't already getting out of the tub, grabbing her robe, and booking it past him.

Her mind hasn't caught up with everything but all she knows is there's a man- a demon in her bathroom and that's not suppose to be there. She's in danger and she needs to get out of the house. Kagome has a fight with the robe as she's running down the stairs to get it on. She's able to cover herself just as she's getting to the front door-

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome's eyes widen when there's a blur of red before the demon is standing in front of the front doorway, blocking her way out with teeth bared.

"What are you doing here demon?" Kagome licks her lips. Her mind is starting to piece a few things together. Miroku said he got rid of it! Did the monk lie? Why would he do that? And if the demon was still here, why did he pick this moment to show himself? Unless...! "You were trying to peak on me in the bath you pervert!"

"As if! I don't want to look at your nasty, stinky body!" The demon snaps. "The guy was more troublesome then I thought he would be. He was able to kick me out for a bit. So it's not my fault when I finally get back in that you so happen to be taking a bath."

"My body isn't nasty or stinky. You're the smelly one-"

"Shut up." The demon's eyebrow twitches. "You are the worse smelling human I've ever smelt!"

"That's a lie! And I know that's a lie because I just used my rose shampoo!"

"You make roses gross!" He retorts childishly.

"Ugh why won't you just go away?" Kagome grips her fist.

"I told you. This is my house now. You're not going to get rid of me." He slowly starts to smirk. "Heh. You don't know who you're messing with human." His ears twitch. "And what were you thinking trying to get that guy to expel me? You shouldn't have ever let that creep in here!"

"Who? The monk?" Kagome blinks.

"He's hardly a monk. His lust tainted the air both for you and for your possessions. You let him touch you and you trusted him alone in your home. You're really stupid you know that? That guy is more of a demon than I am."

"What are you talking about? Miroku may have been...strange but he did get you out for a bit! You're just persistent! Miroku is kind. He did this service for free and at such a late hour-" The demon chuckles. "What's so funny?" Kagome challenges.

"He didn't do anything for free. Are you telling me you haven't noticed?"

"Haven't noticed what?"

"Oh man that's rich! That 'monk' not only didn't get rid of me but he's robbed you. He's gotten his payment and much more."

"What? You're lying! He's a monk! He would never steal from me-"

"He wouldn't? Why don't you check your grandfather's room."

Kagome frowns at how the demon is smirking at her, those yellow eyes glowing with glee. "Go ahead. Go check." He waves her off. Kagome gives him one last look of defiance before she marches into her grandfather's room.

There's no way that Miroku would have robbed her- Kagome gasps.

"Miroku robbed me." Kagome speaks in disbelief as she stares at the empty shelves where her grandfather's spiritual items use to be. Spiritual items made of gold mind you.

The demon holds his stomach he's laughing so hard. He points a sharp finger at her. "Serves you right for trying to get rid of me!You suck at judging character! How could you ever think that sinful human could get rid of me? You're lucky that he didn't rape your ass."

Kagome falls to her knees. The sudden change in her gets the demon to stop laughing. "This is horrible. How could he do this...all my grandfather's things..." Kagome grips her fists. "I thought he was a strange monk but I didn't think he would do this!" Kagome swallows. "It's all my fault...Grandfather is going to hate me."

"Who cares what that old man thinks, he's going to die soon anyway." The demon grunts. When that doesn't seen to get her out of her depressed state, his ears twitch. "It was a bunch of junk away. None of those things had any real power. That old man is nothing but a fraud-"

"Don't speak about my grandfather!"Kagome gets up, glaring at the demon who takes a few steps back. "He's a great exorcist! All those items where things he collected in all his fights with demons. They were special...they had history! Now because you they're all gone!"

"How the hell is it my fault? You're the one who let that guy into your home." The demon crosses his arms, glaring at her.

"If you weren't here in the first place then I wouldn't have even called Miroku! If you would have just been a good demon and got out of my house when I sent you out then this wouldn't have happened-"

"Excuse me?! You're the one who summoned _me_ in the first place! I was just minding my own damn business when I heard all your whining and crying about your damn brother! You opened a portal and dragged me here first stupid! Then you think after putting me through all that you can just kick me out? Like hell."

"I didn't mean to summon you! I just wanted to talk to someone...I wanted to talk to a spirit, not a demon! I wanted to talk to my brother...I didn't mean to bring you here. I just wanted information, I just wanted to talk to him again." Kagome lowers her gaze, not liking how intently those yellow eyes are staring at her.

"Well you got me. You pulled me from my home so now this is my home. Deal with it."

"No. You have to leave. I can't have you endangering my family. You've already tried to kill me." Kagome gives this demon a firm look. "I may have brought you here, but rest assured, I will send you back."

"You attacked me!" The demon snarls, baring his teeth as he pulls up his red sleeve, showing her his arm that has been burned. "I hadn't done anything to you and you attacked me with that stupid prayer of yours."

"You were dirtying my room with your feet and freaking me out! I thought you were a weak demon that I could send back with that prayer. I told you I wanted you out of my room-"

"You only said that once you were saying the prayer. You never asked me to leave before then!" The demon snaps. Kagome thinks about this and realizes he's right.

"Well...I didn't think that I could just simply ask you to leave. If I did that would you have left?"

"No."

"See!"

"That doesn't mean you can burn my arm off!"  
"Oh please don't be over dramatic-"

"Then let me burn your arm and see how you like it-" The demon starts to get closer. Kagome takes steps back. "That's what I thought." he grunts.

"Okay...look I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I summoned you but I need you to leave. I'm not going to let you take anyone else from me. I've already lost my brother...i'm not losing anyone else." Kagome gives him a strong look, her brown orbs burning.

The demon stares at her for a long time before he snorts. He averts his gaze. "Like I want your family's lives. They're not worth it. They wouldn't even taste good." He waves her off, putting his hands in his sleeves. "As I said, I'm not leaving. The more you try to get me out, the stronger I'll become."

"I'll give you one last warning. Get out while you can. Once my grandfather comes home i'll tell him about you and you'll be sorry."

The demon blinks at her before he laughs. "Are you serious?" He grins. "Your grandfather can't do anything! Ohhh i'm so scared, what's he going to do? Throw his dentures at me?" He laughs.

"No! He's going to cast you out! Laugh while you can demon!" Kagome stomps her foot on the ground. "And he still has all his teeth thank you very much!"

"Who cares! If you really think that old man can do anything to me you're stupider than I thought!" The demon yells.

"You're the stupid one!" Kagome yells back, getting in his face. The demon's ears go back for a moment before pointing back up. "You're only saying that to hide how scared you are-"

"I'm not scared at all! If your grandfather tries anything i'll throw his sorry ass in a nursing home-"

"You won't do anything!" Kagome yells in his face.

"Oh yeah?" He yells back, a challenge in his eyes.

Just when Kagome feels the demon's breath on her face does she realize how close she is. Not only that but she's been arguing with a demon, a very powerful demon at that. She completely forgot about the danger she was in. This realization doesn't make her cower in fear though. She just backs away, keeping her glare.

His yellow eyes flash before he makes a sound, glaring off towards the wall. "Talking to you is a waste of time. I'm going to help myself to your bed." The demon starts to walk towards her stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome grabs his strange red shirt. "You're not going to be sleeping in my bed, i'm going to be sleeping in it-"

"It's my bed now." The demon smacks her hand off of his sleeve. "Don't touch me with your-hey!"

Kagome runs past him and up the stairs to her room. She's going to jump in bed and make sure he cant get in it- Kagome yelps when something grabs her ankle and pulls. She ends up falling on her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her.

"Ha!" The demon jumps and lands on her bed. He grins at her as he rolls around on the sheets. "I've marked it. This is my bed now. So shoo." The demon makes a go away motion.

"Don't roll all your nasty on my bed! Just because you made my bed dirty doesn't mean it's yours! I've been sleeping in this bed for three years. You can't just claim." Kagome glares as she gets off the floor and runs over to the bed. The demon's ears go back when she jumps towards the bed, he moves so she doesn't land on top of him.

"The hell! Don't go flinging your 500 pound self. You trying to kill me?" He snarls.

"Excuse me! I am not 500 pounds! I'm the perfect weight for my height."

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that. Look at you! You're taking up the whole bed!" He tries to push her off but she grabs into the bed, inching closer so she doesn't fall off.

"No that's you! You're the one with the poofy clothes. I bet you're trying to hide all those jelly rolls."

"Excuse you! I've got abs!"

"You don't have any abs! Flabby!"

"Oh yeah?" The demon lifts up his shirt. Kagome feels her face heat up when she takes in his firm chest and hard six pack. Damn it! _oh no,he's hot!_ Kagome wishes she could control the color of her face. She wishes she could also knock off the smug look the demon has as well. "See. No flab." He grabs at his stomach which has no fat. Just as he said. Damn she needs to keep her eyes up.

"S-So what?" Kagome tries to push him away so she can take up more of the bed. "Put your shirt back down!"

"Why? Does it pain you to see how in shape I am? While you and your 500 pound self over there can barely fit in the bed-"

"Does this look like 500 pounds?!" she gets in his face before she sits up and lifts up her shirt, just to show her stomach. Which is flat mind you. The demon narrows his yellow eyes at her as he takes in her stomach. He reaches over and grabs her skin.

"Flab."

"That's not flab! That's skin!"

"Either way you don't have abs."

"I don't want abs. Nothing is wrong with my stomach."

"Mine's better." He smirks when he sees the irritation on her expression. "Now get off of my bed flabby!" He shoves her, Kagome yelping when she ends up rolling off the bed, landing on her side. "Ahh much better." The demon lays on his back, spreading his legs to take up as much room as he can. He puts his arms behind his head and closes his eyes, this smug smile turning the corner of his lips.

"Get off of my bed." Kagome slowly itches herself up to sitting on her knees. She narrows her eyes at the demon when he just smirks more. "You have three seconds."

"Oh? What are you going to do?" The demon asks but he doesn't open his eyes like he could care less. Kagome slowly looks around her room, looking for something she can use. She still doesn't know the demon's name so she can't get him out of her home. The man is kind of like an animal- Her eyes light up when she sees the spray bottle she uses to get the cat to stop meowing in the middle of the night.

She grabs it before she lets the demon have it.

"Keh! What the hell are you doing?!" One of the demon's yellow eyes open to glare at her, he covers his face with his hands, his ears twitching that have gotten wet.

"Bad dog! Get off of my bed!"

"I ain't a dog!" The demon growls, smacking the spray bottle out of her hand. "What is water suppose to do? Like that would make me get up, stupid."

"I don't know, it seems like you're pretty scared of water by the way you smell."

"I don't smell! You smell!" His eyebrow twitches before he settles back down, ignoring his wet hair. "Water doesn't bother me any."

"Good then use it more."

"I do use it-"

"When was the last time you took a bath? Be honest now."

The demon has a thoughtful expression before he smirks at her, those yellow eyes finally looking at her fully "Last month-"

"Last month?! Ew you gross!"

"What are you talking about? Monthly bathes are healthy-"

"No they are not. Everyday is healthy! Or at least every few days!"

"There's no need to do it everyday! That's just asking to be eaten."

"Eaten?" Kagome blinks.

He stares at her like she's stupid before those yellow eyes flash. He snorts as he gets himself comfortable again and closes his eyes. "It's not something a human would understand. You know nothing of what awaits you." He says with this slow creeping smile.

"Are you talking about hell?" She questions. He doesn't respond. "Why would taking a bath result in you getting eaten?"

"Ugh just go away. Everything you say is annoying. I'm trying to sleep in my bed."

"It's my bed!" Kagome yells out in her frustration. His ears flatten at her high pitched voice, his face scrunching up in discomfort. Oh? He didn't like that? "My bed!" She yells again, even louder this time.

"Shut up! Damn!"

"No!" She yells again with that high pitch voice that gets him to cringe.

"Keep it up. I'll make it so you can't scream at all." The demon opens his eyes, giving her a dark look. It goes away when she does it again, getting him to wince. "Ugh just stop!"

"Then get out of my bed!"

"No!" The demon growls at her.

"Fine." She stops her screaming. She will let him think she's done. The demon stares at her with suspicion. When she just stares at him with her arms crossed, he gives her annoyed look before he closes his eyes. Before long he starts to look more relaxed.

"If you think staring at me will get me to leave you're mistaken."

Kagome doesn't respond. She just keeps staring at him.

"Jeez just go and sleep somewhere else. You've got plenty of beds."

Kagome inches closer. The demon's ears twitch. "You-" Kagome leaps, landing right on top of the demon. He grunts, his eyes snapping open. "Get off of me!" The demon looks like he's about to throw her-

"No! This is my bed. Either get out or move over because I'm sleeping here. This is my room and my bed. I may have summoned you but that doesn't give you the right to take what isn't yours. I won't let you bully me!" Kagome glares into this demon's face, they're close to each other, chest to chest. The demon's yellow eyes are wide and he's looking at her like he's never seen anything like it. This is her chance. She's watched a few dog shows to know a few ways an owner can show dominance to their dog.

She reaches up and bites his dog ear. She can't see his face but she hears his yelp. She won't think about how this guy hasn't taken a bath in a month and she has his ear in her mouth. This has to be done if she wants to sleep in her bed tonight and show this demon who is boss.

Kagome can hear the demon's breathing get uneven before she is shoved off and thrown on her back. The demon is on top of her, his clawed hand around her throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He bellows. Kagome notes the color in his cheeks and how his eyes look a bit watery. "Why did you bite by ear? And press your stupid body against me? Do you have a death wish?" He tightens his grip on her neck. She's having trouble breathing now.

"D-Dominance..." She utters out. The demon tilts his head at her before he loosens his hold, just enough so she's not changing colors.

"How is biting my ear going to give you dominance?" He scoffs. "Look at you. You can't even fight me. I could snap your neck right now if I wanted to. Biting my ear didn't do anything."

"That's why...your face is all red and your eyes are water. I bet that hurt."

"It didn't hurt." He huffs but he looks more irritated now. "You're the one who needs to know who's the dominate one around here." He bares his teeth. Kagome swallows but she doesn't stop looking into those glowing yellow eyes.

"I am the dominate one. Just because your stronger in strength doesn't mean anything. I will be the one to cast you out after all." Kagome watches how those yellow eyes flash.

"I'm not leaving!" He yells before he comes closer. She can't help to yelp herself when the demon bites her ear. Luckily not with the fangs. "Ha. Now you see." the demon pulls away with a grin. He blinks when he sees that Kagome has her eyes closed, laying there as still as possible. "Hey." He nudges her. She doesn't move. He narrows his eyes before he leans closer, sniffing. "What are you doing? Get up."

Kagome doesn't listen. She will win this.

The demon stares at her for a long time. He tilts his head before he touches her with his finger on the side. When she doesn't move he touches her cheek. "Hey wake up." He shakes her lightly. She lets him do it. _"Hey!_ "He growls and shakes her again rougher. She makes her body limp.

The demon stares at her again. He checks her ear that is red and irritated. He leans down and sniffs her again before sitting up. His ears flatten and he frowns. "Maybe I was too rough with her and broke her somehow." The demon snarls and turns his back to her, crossing his arms. "Well it was her fault! She's the one who randomly jumped on me and started biting my ear! What did she expect?"

Kagome doesn't move and doesn't say anything. She has to say she's a bit interested in how this demon is just talking to himself. It's like he's arguing with himself. Also was that a bit of concern just now?

"...Hm." The demon glances back at her, his ears flatten again when he sees she hasn't stirred. "I didn't mean to break her." He sounds almost sad. " I thought you were stronger than that." Then he gets angry again.

It's so odd just listening to him. It's getting harder to keep her face blank. She feels his intense gaze before the demon is crawling towards her. He's poking her again. In her stomach, on her face, a bunch of times.` He's really trying to get her up. The poking lightens up and soon he's touching. Gently.

This is harder to ignore this then the poking. It's making her feel uncomfortable and she's close to squirming.

He brushes his fingers over her cheek before he lightly touches her neck. He feels the pulse there and she can feel the tips of his claws against her sensitive flesh. She is sure he could rip her throat out if he wanted to. "Hey...You can't really be broken. That's stupid." She feels his hands through her hair. It feels nice and that makes her want to move away.

There's pause before he lifts up her shirt. She's sure she's going to give herself away when she has to bite her lip to stop the sound of surprise. He must not catch it. He's too busy squeezing her stomach. "Look at all this flab." He waits for her to make a response. "Fatty." When he gets nothing he makes a sound that could be a whine.

"Come on! What's with you? That's all it takes? Why were you threatening me then anyway!"

No response.

With a loud sigh he lowers her head, staring at her, waiting for her to move. Kagome thinks she's done with staying still and letting this demon touch her as he pleases.

"Kagome..." The shock of the demon saying her name doesn't stop her from her next actions. If anything it makes her more hype into it.

"MY BED!" She screams, doing a spasm like she's having a seizure. The demon yells in fright and jumps away from her.

"What the hell!" The demon blinks when he sees Kagome sit up in bed, grinning at him.

"What's wrong demon? You seem scared." She lays in her bed just like the demon was, with her hands behind her head.

"You were just broken! You were limp like a doll and then all of sudden you start yelling like you're some kind of monster." The demon's yellow eyes take her in with confusion, looking her over.

"Oh I was never broken. I was just pretending."

"What?!" The confusion turns into fury. Those yellow eyes alight with fire. "I'm going to kill you for this and make sure you're broken this time for real-"

"Oh yeah? You seemed pretty worried about me just a minute ago." Kagome opens one eye to look at the demon. He's looking pretty red now. "Could have sworn I heard a whine when I wouldn't get up. I dare say you were regretful for being mean to me."

"Like hell I was! I don't give a crap about you! I just didn't want you dying on my bed." The demon shrieks, his face getting darker.

"You're such a liar! You got all upset. It was really cute how you worried and kept trying to wake me up-"

"I didn't worry about you! You're delusional! I hate your guts! You're the human that summoned me here and then attacked me! Hmpth. Why would I care about you?" the demon glares.

"mmhm."

"Whatever. I don't even want that nasty bed. It's been tainted by you." The demon growls before he runs out of the room quickly.

Kagome watches him go, her eyes wide. She didn't think she would win. She supposes the demon ran out after she started to point out his interesting behavior when he thought she was 'broken'. At first he treated her like he didn't care but as time went by the tone of his voice would change. There was concern and his touch was gentle.

The demon denies it but Kagome knows what she heard. He insulted her to try to get a reaction. When Kagome didn't come out yelling like she usually does, insulting him back, he had whined. Does the demon think they are playing?

Does the demon really care for her? Or at least he doesn't want to destroy her. The demon is very childish and he's not honest. It's true that the demon is sore about Kagome summoning him and then trying to send him out, hurting him in the process...but if he was truly evil wouldn't the demon have killed her?

He could have. Kagome knows he's strong. She felt the shiver down her spine when he had grabbed her throat. There's a clear difference in power between them so why hasn't the demon killed her? He's threaten to do so. But he didn't.

Kagome gets out of bed to turn off the lights and get comfortable in her bed. IT doesn't matter if that demon showed some concern towards her. She can't be sure that he won't hurt anyone else, even though he said he didn't want her family's lives. She will still tell her grandfather about the demon...she has to know that she wasn't able to get him out. She will also have to beg for forgiveness for his stolen goods.

Kagome calls Miroku's number and isn't surprised when the phone says it's no longer in service. That dirty monk.

She'll have to deal with it later. She's stayed up too late fighting with that demon. She feels like tomorrow is going to be bad. With her exhausted mind not able to think of anything else, Kagome falls asleep. The thoughts of Rin, Sota, the Ouija board, and the demon fading off into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

 **thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're liking it. Till next time!**


End file.
